


I’m Glad You’re a Bad Person Too

by Liam Hartmann (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU?, Depression, Fan Characters, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SBURB Fan Session, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Liam%20Hartmann
Summary: Four trolls liberate themselves from the husk of their universe.My artistic ability and writing capabilities are a work in progress and therefore might not be up to standard from the get go. My apologies, this is the first fanfic I've written.





	I’m Glad You’re a Bad Person Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to our first POV character. (experimental first chapter)

On the 6th day of the 4th rotation of the Cyclian calendar, 1431 A.C. you wriggled from the cocoon in which you were birthed, however it is only today, your 16th cycle that you have been revealed to us. 

But...

Who are you?

Your name is... Zhelin Yongha 

You like to hunt feral Luscii and know how to survive in the Nolang desert. Nolang’s Man as you prefer to refer to it. What a funny joke.

You laugh at it in your head a bit. You also have a knack for deciphering old languages and ancient paraphernalia in general. You love history, especially examining artifacts. 

You live in a bunker close to the Nolang Juhong border near the capital of Old Cicadia, Hemiptera. 

You spend your days mostly foraging, hunting, and checking Clattr and PiqueMate on the old computer that was there when you found this place.  
god only knows why an old computer was in a stranded bunker in the desert.  
Regardless, the previous owners of the bunker made it incredibly convenient for you to continue to be connected to the outside world despite your exile from society at large.

You are are currently about to go to the Juhong River to get fresh drinking water and hunt for fish Luscii. Those taste the best in your opinion and there are a lot of them because of the general lack of seadwellers within Cicadia, which is a funny story because they were... blah blah blah blah blah. You really need to stop your internal contemplation of the historical connections to social trends. Do you go on tangents like this with your friends? 

... the pang of sudden shame in your abdomen reveals that apparently the answer to that is yes.

Now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself! You put on your light resistance gear and head out

You’re exhausted but you made it here. You really should consider investing in a well but then again, then you couldn’t go fishing as often if you did that because fish? them’s the good shit, haha...

Like an idiot that has yet to master pushing away the sad bad thoughts, you begin to start wallowing in self despair again. Things you should have said in times long past, things you should do before you run out of time for good, the fact that you cannot do anything to change your place in life. You cannot do anything. You cannot do anything, and you cannot help the people close to you. You cannot do anything to change the hand you were given and you can't stop things that others do no matter how much you want to. Like a dumb wriggler picking a flower and squishing it out of reckless destruction, there are some things that you grasp so closely to you only to realize their delicacy has led to them crumbling within your hands.

She is gone Zhelin.

Of course, you don’t want to be burnt alive in the Cyclian sun when it comes up, do you? Well, perhaps you do, but today is not that day.

You need to get up, you have things you need to do.

Acknowledging your emotional issues is so tiring. You cannot deal with that now. You are on a time limit.

Yes, keep yourself busy. Think to yourself meaningless thoughts about this menial act.

"I have to get water, get water, get water, get water, fuck did I forget to captchalogue my fishing net, oh god I hope not, hope you don't spill that shit you stupid dumbass. You don't want to have to walk a few more miles to come back to this fucking river. Shut the fuck up anxiety."

Finally, you've done something useful to yourself, now just to capture dinner. You pull out your FISH TRAP.

No not that fish trap. 

You throw the net.


End file.
